Ishida Ryuichi
Ryūichi Ishida (石田龍一, Ishida Ryūichi) is a Quincy, and also the son of Uryuu Ishida. He lives in Karakura as a student, but also acts as the towns residental guardian against Hollow attacks. Known as the Kuinshi Ouji (滅却師王子, Quincy Prince), for his considerable skill and prowess as a Quincy, he works with the local Shinigami to help protect Karakura Town. Appearance Ryūichi is a bespectacled teenager of above average height. He has silver-gray colored hair and eyes. He typically wears the school uniform with a raven colored unbuttoned overcoat and pants, even during his battles with Hollows. Unlike his father, he has a lithe muscular frame, hidden by his clothing, which has been further modified for battle. His clothing has been fitted with small spiritual nodes which appear as a dotted lining across his uniform, they act as receptors to ambient spiritual energy. These nodes collect spiritual energy, storing it within the fabric which is interwoven from spiritual threads, which increases its durability and endurance, making it efficient as armor, capable of deflecting or at least mitigating the damage he would otherwise suffer from Hollow attacks. Much to the chagrin of his father, the clothing can also be regenerated by channeling spiritual energy through it completely repairing any damaged fabric. Personality Ryuichi seems to take after his grandfather in some respects, as he outwardly appears cold, and speaks in a business-like manner. In battle he remains stoic, always observant, though beneath this veil, lies a soul of arrogance incarnate. Even with his cold facade he exudes an aura of confidence with his mere presence. When he faces an opponent, there has never been any doubt, only an indomintable resolve that will never allow him to lose against an opponent. Strangely unlike his family, Ryuichi seems to find a particular thrill in battle, relishing the feelings of supremacy that it gives him whenever he completely dominates his opponents. Analytical and curious at heart, Ryuichi has dabbled into just about everything, ranging from the creative arts such as music and dance, to the sciences of biology, and engineering. He is fascinated with the wonders of the world, and hungrily seeks to learn all that he can with an open mind. Ryuichi, simply put, is a child-genius, possessing a rare and unnatural talent to learn and assimilate information, techniques, and master them at speeds that are supernatural. Even his father has marveled at Ryuichi's growth rate over the years, remarking that his son has surpassed his own level of power when he was at that age. He also has rather advanced knowledge of bioengineering, something inherited by his family as he helps run the clinic. This extended to telecommunications and engineering, as a means of broadening his horizons, and has adopted several modern technological marvels to augmenting his Quincy powers. He is also an accomplished inventor, creating and adapting various technologies to update previous Quincy inventions. Given Ryuichi's particular fondness for battle, its not surprising that he's also well versed in the arts of strategy and tactics. For him battle is like a first person experience of shogi, or chess. He creates contingencies as necessary, but his plans are never so convoluted that they do not allow room for adaption. But unlike his father, he doesnt fight for justice, not even the greater good. He fights because it is the most interesting and satisfying thing to do. Nothing more, nothing less. Whether this will change in the future remains to be seen. As a result of his genius, Ryuichi tends to veiw relationships, school life and people with the same mechanical, tactical approach as one would address an opponent. His worlds are blunt, he addresses problems as the manifest, especially in people, but he always speaks the truth, or what he believes to be the truth. He can appear very cold when speaking, and at times treats those around him harshly, but he does care about those around him. His actions speak for themselves, as he will listen and do his best to help those close to him. Overall, Ryuichi is very powerful and intelligent, he knows this, and isn't afraid to show it. This has put a strain on his relationship on his father, Uryū, who values friendship and honoring the Quincy Pride, something that Ryūichi doesn't agree with. While he will honor the Quincy, he will not fight for their pride, but his own. History Not much is known about Ryuichi's childhood, but similiar to his father he apparently spent most of his time in the care of his grandfather while Uryuu was off battling against Hollows. Strangely enough he has the same relationship with his grandfather and father as Uryuu did with his own; neither Ryuichi or Uryuu are on particular good terms, though in Ryuichi's case this is due largely to how he expresses his emotions. He treats nearly everyone with a sense of aloofness, even his grandfather Ryuken, though the latter doesnt seem to mind much. He also recieved training in both his Quincy powers and the variety of subjects he's mastered thanks to Ryuken, giving him a solid foundation to build off of. It is also hinted at that when he was very young his unnamed mother died, through an unknown circumstance. It also seems to be the reason why Ichigo and Uryuu dont seem to get along very well, for whatever that is, neither are willing to talk about it. Synopsis Part 1.0: Vampires and Quincy, Oh my! Part 1.1: Quincy Prince: Project Genesis Part 1.2: Artificial Insanity Part 2: Hell Arc: Mistress and the Hound Part 2.1: The Foolish Prince (In progress) Part 3: Hell Arc: The Scion, the Witch, and the Rector (On hiatus) Equipment & Inventions Artificial Soul: Although this project has largely been unused by Ryuichi, he did research and develop the technology to artifically create souls, though in his case he must use a fragment of his own spiritual power. This process isnt perfect, as it causes a permanent reduction in his reserves until training can bring them back, he has created several artifical souls which help to operate his fathers hospital, mainly as nurses. Anti-Soul Arms: These weapons have been extensively modified by Ryuichi with his Geist Knoten and implanted with modified "artificial souls" and integrated into to form a unique A.I. interface with his weapon. In order to meet with the increasing demand and growth of spiritual beings within the Human World and various realms bording it, Ryuichi constructed these devices, to empower his offensive power. However most of these weapons are prototypes for Ryuichi's greatest work, Project Genesis, whose purpose is to create his own Zanpakutou. The weapons are linked to Ryuichi via his spiritual signature wavelength and seem to communicate through a highly complex semi-telepathic system. Below are the list of weapons Ryuichi has completed and their AI interface name. * Alpha M98 ZEUS: This weapon is based on the Barret M98 in its design, and function as a high-powered sniper rifle. ZEUS is the name of the A.I interface integrated into the weapon system, and it provides assistance by determining distance, and helping to regulate spiritual energy input/output along with aiding to track and predict based statistical probability the location of creatures moving at high-speeds. Because they are only fragments of artifical souls, they only possess a single defining personality trait. Like the greek god it is named after, ZEUS is regal, and the most mature out of the Anti-Soul Arms. ZEUS is arguably the strongest of his weapons, although its rate fire is far lower, the individual shots are comparable to an Espada's Cero in terms of power, though their area is smaller appearing as a one foot wide laser. * Delta M1911 GEMINI: '''This weapons design is based on the Colt M1911, and serves as Ryuichi primary weapon. Aptly named GEMINI these dual pistols are able to fire a volley of spiritually compressed arrows in the form of bullets, retaining their original penetrating power, but giving them twenty times the speed, and conserving Ryuichi's own spiritual energy reserves. Like ZEUS they are an A.I integrated into the weapon system, that help assist Ryuichi in making minor adjustments to his aim. They are also equipped with a charge function, allowing Ryuichi to "charge" his shots to increase their potency. Doing so cuts the rate of fire in half, however their power and speed are multiplied four-five times. Each shot has the equivalent power of a "Bala" fired by an Arrancar, though the focus is in penetration instead of burning or bludgeoning. :''Following the events of '''Project Genesis, ZEUS and GEMINI have since been assimilated by ADA, and are forms she can assume when commanded by Ryuichi.'' Anti-Hollow Rounds: While Ryuichi normally doesnt require actual ammunition to fire his modified Anti-Hollow Arms, he has created specifically designed cartridges attuned to the unique spiritual signature of Hollows. The cartridges themselves dont actually have ammunition but instead act as a sort of filter for his own spiritual power. When used against them, the strength of his spirit bullets are doubled in their effectiveness, capable of penetrating through an Espada's Hierro. However Ryuichi has also created a variant that actually stores spiritual energy, in the event he runs low on spiritual energy or is unable to access his own. These cartridges however possess enough energy for Ryuichi to fire off a thousand shots before needing to be refilled. However the use of one of his techniques will drain one entirely. *'Silver-Tube Cartridge System:' Modified Ginto, containing compressed spiritual energy, which can be inserted into ADA to provide a tempoary but exponential boost in spiritual power output drive. They are expended like any other round but there is no bullet fired, instead providing an instantenous spike in his spiritual power which is boosted by ADA's Spiritual Cross Link. These are used almost exclusively to cast his Anti-Soul spells due to the tremendous amount of spiritual energy required to use them, however they can be used to increase the power of his standard shots by 5 to 10 times. At any given time Ryuichi carries no more than five silver-tubes due to the time required to create them and the materials expended. *'Holy Hand Grenade:' Named after a popular pulp-fiction weapon, these modified versions of his silver-tubes, combine the latest in science and spiritual innovation. When thrown them they can detonate on impact or be placed strategically and remotely detonate by their creator, exploding in a bright white light, creating great destructive force. This weapon is designed to work specifically against spiritual entities or beings composed of spiritrons, which binds with said spiritrons triggering a powerful and violent reaction. The scale of power of these devices is potent, and likened to a high level Hado of approximately rank 40 to 50 depending on proximity. Garganta: The technique utilized by hollows, literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Through his ongoing research to combat Hollows, he has found a means of replicating this technique. Originally it was designed as a complex spell, but through trial and error, he is able to manifest it just as easily as any Hollow is. Geist Knoten (霊力の結節, Gaisuto Notin; Japanese for "Nodules of Spiritual Power", German for "Spiritual Nodes"): These specifically designed nodes are able to draw in ambient spiritual energy, generally to reinforce objects they are affixed to. As the nodes are highly sensitive, channeling spiritual energy through them can be dangerous if the purpose is to speed up the affects of its reinforcement. Therefore the process typically takes quite a bit of time to complete, requiring upwards to a few weeks to make the object in question practicable in battle. However once the process has been completed, the object can be used offensively or defensively against spiritual beings. Gigai: Ryuichi has also been able to recreate the Gigai's used by Shinigami, for his own purposes. Generally they have served as part of his research in artifical souls, and his Anti-Soul Arms, though given the lack of time and experimention in this field, none of his Gigai are combat ready. Hollow Bait: Typically used by the Quincy to aid in the extermination of low-level Hollows by attracting them when the flat, round tablet is crushed and scattered, Ryuichi makes use of this particular item to mislead his opponents towards a source of spiritual energy. Reiatsu Suppression Bomb: Similar to smoke bombs, these small spherical devices when thrown release a thick cloud of white smoke that disperses very quickly over an area, saturating the air. The released particles act as an inhibitor to reiatsu sensing individuals, completely masking ones spiritual pressure. Alternatively they can be ground into a fine powder and sprinkled over ones clothing to suppress the emission of spiritual particles, completely masking the target. Ryuichi however, has this integrated into his own clothing with modified Geist Knoten. Seele Schneider: Ryuichi is highly capable of using the soul cutting sword with great proficiency, though the ones he carries have since been modified for use of the Anti-Soul Arm - ZEUS. When used in this fashion, the power increases explosively, comparable to a Gran Rey Cero in terms of sheer strength, though nowhere near its destructive power on the environment. Sichtausfalke (目指の鷹, Shikutoasufaruku; Japanese for "Eyes of the Hawk", German for "Hawks Vision"): The glasses Ryuichi wears have been modified with a spiritually sensitive alloy. The frame is equipped with a state-of-the-art processor chip, and the lens outfitted with chemical reactant lens, that displays battle statistics for the user. Data includes exact distances, telescopic vision, thermal vision, night vision, and allows the user to visually track spiritual signatures. The frame is equipped with the same spiritual nodes Ryuichi created, which react towards his spiritual energy allowing him to freely and instantly change the display. Vermehren Sanrei Glove (増強散霊手套, berumiruhen sanrei shutō; lit. "Augmented Spirit-Scattering Hand Envelope"): One of Ryuichi's first innovations in adapting old Quincy technology to modern level, the Verhmehren Sanrei Glove is simply put a standard Sanrei Glove with a watch-like device instead of the protusions extending from the wrist. The watch is a calibration tool which allows the wielder to adjust the spiritual energy repulsion, equipped with a small sekkiseki stone, with the device magnifying its field strength. This allows for advanced training as the Verhmehren Sanrei Glove can apply up to three times the resistance a normal Sanrei Glove would incur on its wielder. Thankfully Ryuichi has gained such control over his ability to absorb spiritual energy that even with its removal he wont involuntarily enter the Quincy: Letzt Stil. Powers & Abilities Child Genius & Advanced Growth Rate: Arguably one of Ryuichi's most fearsome traits, is his high intellect. He is a prodigy, a scion of the Quincy line, who has grown tremendously in both skill and power at his young age. He has excelled at his schooling, gaining advanced knowledge perhaps even mastery in various fields, and has even adapted modern technology with his Quincy powers to aid him in his battles against spiritual creatures. He has invented or at the very least recreated from second-hand experience artifical souls, gigai, and even techniques used by Hollows. His knowledge of Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo is vast, having learned from simple observation of his dealings with Shinigami and Hollows. He also possess and advanced growth, grasping concepts and techniques very quickly, evident by his mastery in various scientific fields, and skill of the Quincy techniques. *'Master Scientist/Inventor:' Ryuichi is an extremely skilled scientist and inventor, evident by his ability to reverse engineer several modern inventions for use against spiritual creatures, and the recreation of several Shinigami inventions. *'Master Strategist & Tactician:' Ryuichi is an astounding strategist and tactician, using his vast knowledge to create elaborate schemes against Hollows and Shinigami alike. He makes use excellent use of his terrain to gain advantages over his opponent, by forcing them into uncomfortable situations, and maximizing his strength in ranged combat with cover and concealment. Even during the course of battle his strategies are no less impressive, if not brutal and humiliating. Making small talk to stall his opponents while he springs his trap, spiking his spiritual energy knowing they will follow him right into his trap. His knowledge gives him an innate understanding of the abilities of others, making him a fearsome opponent for any, regardless of their power. *'Master Hacker:' Another well known ability of Ryuichi, is that he is an accomplished hacker, using his skills to acquire funding when necessary, going as far as to even hack into Soul Society, even if the large majority of them were unsuccessful. He makes use of his computer knowledge to help construct his artificial intelligence device. *'Multilingual:' Ryuichi is fluent in Japanese, English, German, and Spanish, a result of his privelaged upbringing, and studious nature. He often read books in different languages to keep up his knowledge, though he often uses English names for his spells and techniques. Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: As a Quincy, Ryuichi primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines with it his own spiritual energy to form various implements. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, such as he is, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes as well as defensive purposes, such as using his bow as a shield. Ryuichi is particular skilled with this ability, and tends to draw spiritual from the various attacks such as the Cero used by Hollows. He makes extensive use of this when drawing energy for his more powerful attacks, in the late stages of battle to finish off his opponents. *'Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows:' As his power increases, Ryuichi can fire higher amounts of spiritual arrows. His current limit of consecutive arrows is 1,300. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes:' Despite being a human, Ryuichi possesses such enhanced strength, speed, durability and endurance that he is capable of superhuman feats of athleticism and acrobatics. He has herculean levels of strength able to fight Hollows with just his hand-to-hand techniques, hitting them with enough force to send them buildings, or tear off limbs. His endurance and durability are particularly noteworthy, as he demonstrates the same hardiness as any Shinigami, being able fight for extended periods of time and shrug off otherwise life-threatening or fatal wounds. He is also extremely acrobatic, demonstrating incredible agility during his battles, using minimum movement to evade attacks and maneuver around his opponents. *'Master Assassin:' Ryuichi being obsessed with combat, demonstrates incrediable skill in the arts of stealth combat. As a strategist and tactician, there are many times where it is necessary for Ryuichi to perform his own reconnaissance, and assess the threat. He has gained quite a bit of skill in remaining undetected, and has become a master at masking his own spiritual energy. High Spiritual Power: Ryuichi has vast amounts of spiritual energy. Evident by his moniker, he is a prodigal master of the Quincy arts, having mastered the ability of Reiryoku absorption, further augmented by his own inventions. On top of his already impressive reserves he demonstrates great spiritual strength in combat. Master Marksman: As a Quincy, Ryuichi's main form of combat is through the use of long-range weapons, specifically his modified firearms known as Anti-Soul Arms. He demonstrates, masterful marksmanship, making extensive use of his spiritual awareness to pinpoint his opponents, and fire at them, often from great range. He is able to ricochet his shots against solid surfaces, to make them unpredictable, and initiate attacks from otherwise impossible angles. He also displays some degree of control over the trajectory of his spiritual bullets, either by bending along a curved path or, changing their direction entirely, however doing so requires a bit of concentration and he is unable to do this for more than five spiritual bullets at any given time. He has also combined his marksmanship with his hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship to create a unique style resembling gun fu seen in cinema. He has also developed a number of special techniques further illustrating his mastery in this field. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant & Swordsmanship Specialist: Ryuichi's hand-to-hand fighting style is graceful, and fluid emphasizing lightning quick precision based strikes. Trained from an early age in the arts of Liuhebafa, the concepts of this art have allowed Ryuichi to harmonize himself with his spiritual energy. Much of the art concentrates on manifesting and connecting the users intentions or will to the movements of the art. As spiritual energy is a measure of one's willpower, Ryuichi has been able to achieve astounding levels of superhuman physical abilities as a result. His training in this art also extends to various weaponry such as bladed weapons, and thus possesses great proficiency while using the Seele Schneider. Gintō Expert: He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar affects to Kidō; Ryuichi can even use his own energy rather than the energy stored in s a silver tube. Ryuichi's knowledge in this skill is quite vast, however he has developed a particular focus in combining Ginto with his Anti-Soul Arms, to create unique and very powerful effects. Stats :Ryuichi is a Lieutenant-level Combatant. :While in his Pseudo-Quincy Final Form, Ryuichi is an Ichinose-class combatant. 'Anti-Soul Spells' Anti-Soul Spells are specialized techniques developed by Ryuichi combining Ginto spells with his Anti-Soul Arms, though following the events of Project Genesis, they are spells that are augmented through ADA. Compared to the standard Ginto, they are far more powerful in potency, and all are designed for explosive levels of damage. Demons Baptism: An Anti-Soul technique that can be used with either ZEUS or GEMINI, Ryuichi used Ginto to greatly augment the power of his next shot. It requires some preparation in the form of an incantion, but when finished it appears as a bright red cone-like blast of condensed reiryoku. Its strength has been compared to the likes of a Gran Rey Cero, which is impressive given Ryuichi's meager reserves in comparison. :Incantation: "In hellish darkness beyond blackest pitch, ye sea of chaos, deeper than deepest night, thy realm of infernos be thy cage, the gates of destruction have risen, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand, ye unholy rages shall be unleashed." Hell's Arrow of Judgement: Usable only with ZEUS, with this Anti-Soul technique Ryuichi combines Ginto with his attack to create a single empowered spiritual bullet that when fired, increases its homing capability by 100%, allowing it track a target regardless of their speed. Furthermore even if the shot misses, it will change trajectory mid-flight and repeatedly attack a target. When used with a Seele Schneider, this technique is extremely lethal, capable of annihilating an entire force of Hollows with one bullet. :Incantation: None. Requiem of the Abyss: One of Ryuichi's most powerful Anti-Soul techniques, it requires a very long-winded incantation, but its power easily eclipses that of his other techniques. When Ryuichi firsts casts this spell, a glowing magical circle manifests beneath his feet, as his spiritual energy spikes to immense levels. As the incantation continues, a single sigil appears in the sky, that then traces magical lines creating more sigils, which eventually form a complex matrix hovering in air. Once the spell is complete, Ryuichi will draw an enormous amount of spiritual energy through his back, which filters through his body and out his weapon, firing a single powerful burst which will impact with the sigil. On impact, the sigil will pulse before unleashing his most devastating attack, firing spiritual arrows in every direction. This attack has the longest range out of his techniques as it hones in on any signature Ryuichi designates (generally Hollows) within ten miles. Each shot is extremely potent in its power, capable of instantly slaying most non-Espada level Arrancar, with power on par to an upper level Espada's Cero, cutting buildings completely in half. As a result this spell is considered a forbidden technique within city limits. Hower it is also desperation move, as it drains Ryuichi of all of his spiritual energy, greatly weakening him, and sealing the use of his spiritual abilities for several days thereafter. :Incantion: Not yet revealed. Hell's Gate: A defensive spell, that summons a magical field in the form a rectangular barrier, composed of smaller circular magic circles, shaped like a gate, hence the name. The spell is simple enough that it can be performed instantly or in response to an attack. The barrier itself is quite powerful, and unlike other Kido based barriers, draws its strength directly from Ryuichi and ADA. More powerful barriers require more energy expendinture, and powerful attacks can shatter it. Ryuichi has mastered the use of this spell to be able to mold it in different shapes, such as a spherical barrier to envelopes him, or a wide area of effect barrier. :Incantation: None. Prison of the Damned: This spell generates a wide-area defensive barrier shaped as an enormous magical sigil, providing a variety of unique effects. Its primary function however is to create a subtle compulsion to those with low levels of spiritual awareness vacate the area of effect. However the spell is especially potent against those of very high levels of spiritual energy as well, as its spell algorithm absorbs ambient spiritual particles, transferring them to the caster. The more occupants the greater the effect for the caster. The barrier also prevents those inside from escaping, however a concentrated assault can cause a breach, and those of sufficient power can also break the barrier. :Incantation: "O piteous souls, anchored by sin, thy forlorn wails beseech the heavens, ye walls of damnation, stilfing all hope, eternally forgotten." Gospel of the Yatagarasu: Wide-area tracking spell, can be used to locate creatures, or objects based on whether the user has knowledge of the users name, face, spiritual energy signature, or it can be used as a general search to find those with spiritual power. The spell sends out small streams of spiritual energy into the atmosphere, and functions similarily to a satellite as the energy takes imprints of the land below, which are then relayed back to the caster with coordinates. Alternatively, the spell can be used to target specific creatures, generally birds, allowing the caster a degree of clairvoyance. Animals or creatures used for this purpose grow a single glowing crimson eye on their forehead. :Incantation: "Ashen wings soar atop the tallest mountains, thy blood crested talons revel on ones first kill, visions of hellfire dance across black sky, through crimson eye dost thou seest all." 'Anti-Soul Arm ADA' For the manifestation of ADA, see here. ' ADA' (エイダ, An acronym for "Artificial Digital Apparition") is the entity created during the events of Project Genesis, an artifical Zanpakutou that is the culmination of his efforts in obtaining a means of closing the growing gap in power between himself and the enemies he has and will come to face. ADA hosts a number special powers and abilities far different from the traditional Zanpakutou, though she still provides Ryuichi with unique capabilities. Spiritual Cross Link (霊力クロスリンク,"Reiryoku Kurosu Rinku"): As a product of Ryuichi's own spiritual energy, she is able to synchronize her spiritual wavelength with Ryuichi's, interfacing her mind with his. By doing so ADA is able to directly control and regulate his bodies ability to absorb and release spiritual energy. *'Boost Drive' (ブースト*ドゥラブ, "Būsuto Durabu"): ADA's primary function while using Spiritual Cross Link is the spiritual energy input/output of Ryuichi. When doing so his spiritual power is directly strengthened and accelerated, greatly empowering his capabilities. ADA also acts as an engine, processing spiritual energy as it is absorbed, refining it, and boosting it upon its release. This allows Ryuichi to go beyond the limitations of his human body, granting him virutally limitless potential. Technological Assimiliation System (テクノロジーアシミレイションシステム, "Tekunorojii Ashimireishon Shisutemu"): ADA is capable of assimiliating new technologies into her form and incorporating them into her system. She does so by breaking down the device apart to its most basic components, then reassembling it as it is literally absorbed into her being. Once a piece of technology has been adapted ADA can then use it thereafter however she see's fit, although it is generally at the discretion of Ryuichi. *'Technokinesis:' ADA demonstrates the unique ability to communicate and manipulate any machine or device within range of her spiritual pressure. It is this ability which allows her to hack into virtually any computer system or other device. *'Anti-Soul Arm Transmutation:' During the experiment which created her ADA demonstrated her Technological Assimilation System, and integrated both ZEUS and GEMINI into her core. As such, at Ryuichi's command she can now adopt either's appearance, with their full functions. In addition given, her own advanced A.I. she is capable of inhuman calculations and is able to provide greater accuracy, speed and power with said devices. Release States: 'As an artificial Zanpakutou, one can assume that ADA possesses an initial release and a final release, however no information has been provided nor does there appear to be any hint that she is capable of such releases. Ryuichi speculates though, that she could potentially have a release form, though he is currently unsure of the process necessary to unlock it, or whether or not it exists. 'Quincy Techniques Hirenkyaku Expert (飛廉脚; lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") Ryuichi is highly skilled in the use of the technique. He has been known to easily keep up with adjuchas-class Arrancar, dancing around them using his superior speed. Ryuichi has also shown use of creating platforms with this technique. Although normally restricted to environments with spiritual power, thanks to his Geist Knoten, Ryuichi has since learned to make use of this ability even in the Human World. Ransōtengai Master (乱装天傀; lit. Japanese, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", Viz translation, "Disheveled Paradise Puppet") A high level technique known to be quite rare to ever be encountered. Ryuichi is well versed in the use of this ability, which was not possessed by a good majority of the former living Quincy. It allows the user to use spirit energy to manipulate their own body in the case of paralysis. Ryuichi has perfected the use of this particular technique, granting him heightened speed and reflexes beyond human capability. 'Quincy: Letzt Stil' For eons the Quincy Final Form has remained the most powerful technique a Quincy could achieve, allowing them to surpass their human limitations and obtain a power greater than any before them. However such power is not without its price, and a Quincy who uses this forbidden techniques does so by making the ultimate sacrifice - the loss of their powers. However with the emergence of ADA, Ryuichi has finally found a means to overcome that obstacle. ADA is unique in that she is an artificial zanpakutou interfacing with Ryuichi. Her Spiritual Cross Link is what enables Ryuichi to not only safely remove his Sanrei Glove, but to also assume a pseudo-state of the Quincy Final Form; all without losing his powers. This is due to the fact that ADA's abilities allow her to regulate the input/output ratio of his spiritual energy, thereby preventing the corrison of the Quincy's body due to the immense influx of spiritual energy. This form is triggered by the removal of the Vermehen Sanrei Glove and the command phrase, Releasing Control Restriction System, commencing the Oppenheimer invocation. Ability restrictions temporarily lifted. Time remaining until system overload T-minus X minutes. (オッペンハイマーの呼び出しを開始、コントロールの制限のシステムをリリース。能力の制限が一時的に解除。残りの時間、システムの過負荷T-マイナスX分まで, Oppenhaimā no yobidashi o kaishi, kontorōru no seigen no shisutemu o rirīsu. Nōryoku no seigen ga ichiji-teki ni kaijo. Nokori no jikan, shisutemu no ka fuka T - mainasu X-bun made) The transformation manifests itself as an enormous burst of light emanating from Ryuichi's form which expands outward in a bluish white dome of spiritual power. In this form, Ryuichi's apparel changes, appearing in a black uniform, with a black zippered vest cut just above his abdomen, the outfit seems to be an amalgam between the Quincy Final Form, and the uniform of a Shinigami. In this form his is visible as a bluish white aura surrounding him. *'Power Augmentation:' Ryuichi's physical abilities were implied to have also increased drastically in this form. *'Augmented Reiryoku Absoprtion:' Ryuichi's ability to draw in and absorb spiritrons increased exponentially, becoming so potent that he was able to convert the sands of Hueco Mundo into pure spiritual energy for him to absorb. *'Vast Spiritual Power:' Similar to its true form, in this state Ryuichi's spiritual power increases tremendously, granting them an immense boost to their spiritual power and reiatsu. *'Spirit Arrow/Bullet Augmentation:' The power of Ryuichi's spirit bullets were increased to such extents that a single shot was comparable an Arrancar's Cero, though possessing far more penetrating power due to its small width. *'Transformation of Objects:' While in this form, Ryuichi exhibited the ability to collect raw reishi and transfigure it into objects. He used this to first create a pair of white Desert Eagles, and once more when he converted the entire area into reishi and transfigured into an enormous cannon with him at its "trigger". *'Enhanced Anti-Soul Spells:' The spiritual strength and power of his Anti-Soul Spells increased to such levels that his Demons Baptism spell was so potent that even though he was unable to finish the incantation, it was powerful enough to nearly kill Keigai Honrui were it not for the timely intervention of Kusagi Kōta. The effort however, nearly caused his own body to expire from the amount of spiritual energy being channeled through it to fuel the spell. Trivia *Ryuichi's theme song is Light Hawk Wings from the Tenchi Muyo OST. *Ryuichi seems to prefer english names for both his spells and incantations, along with the naming convention for his Anti-Soul arms, however for all of his other equipment, he uses german. *Ryuichi's command phrase to enter his Quincy Final Form was heavily inspired by Alucard from Hellsing when entering his own release states. Furthermore Oppenheimer comes from American physicist J. Robert Oppenheimer, who is also know as the "father of atomic bomb". Behind the Scenes *Ryūichi's name and birthday comes from Ryuichi Sakamoto a famous japanese musician and actor. *Ryuichi's firearm techniques names, all have a "Hell" theme, in comparison to "Heaven" which is associated with Soul Society. Likely this is his way of being somewhat snobbish to Shinigami. *Special thanks to Noi-Noi from deviantart.com for the artwork used in "Demons Baptism". *Ryuichi was created with the intent that his character would only be able to progress through the use of science and ingenuity. His unique powers and abilities are analogues to those displayed by Shinigami. He is in the possession of a Zanpakutou, his Anti-Soul Spells can be considered his Shikai, and his pseudo quincy final form, is similar to the boost provided by Hollowification which also has a time limit. *The Psuedo-Quincy Final Form and its abilities are inspired by and draw parallels from the Light Hawks Wings in Tenchi Muyo. The real Final Form will be taking much inspiration from the Wings of the Light, as the "quiver" resembles a wing, therefore some parallels can be drawn. In this way the future modifications/additions of the Final Form can be seen as a crossover of sorts, as the author finds both to be quite similar. Category:Illuminate Void Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Fanon Character